<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Visit by PeanutsInSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397387">A Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace'>PeanutsInSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, One Shot, Surprises, Valentine’s Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring week of classes, Rey is looking forward to rest when she gets a visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finnrey Fanfic Connection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s good to be back.” Rey sighs. Throwing her backpack by her bed, she collapses onto her bed. A day full of classes had exhausted her and the only thing she was looking forward to was a nice hot shower, getting cozied up in bed and maybe call her boyfriend, just to forget the stress of classes as midterms were upon them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the door open, she turned her head to see who it was. “Hey Rey!” Her roommate and friend Rose greeted cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rose.” Rey groans out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classes kicking your ass lately?” Rose laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Thank god it’s the weekend. I’m worn out with university at this point.” Rey readjusts herself to be lying facing up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, any plans for Valentine’s Day? Does your </span>
  <em>
    <span>peanut</span>
  </em>
  <span> have anything planned?” Rose teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I don’t know exactly, I’ll remember to ask him when I talk to him.” Rey says thinking about how quiet Finn had been the past few days, having said nothing about Valentine’s Day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t mind me, just going to grab some stuff before I head home!” Rose went home every other weekend to help with her family’s bakery and this weekend was sure to be a busy one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay cool, we’ll drive safe!” Rey got up and gave Rose a hug. “Tell Paige I said hello, and don’t forget to bring me something to try.” Rey giggles. Rose would always bring something back for Rey to try, to get feedback for new recipes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you next week Rey.” And just like that Rose was gone, leaving Rey alone in their dorm room. Minutes passed before she decides to get up and head for a shower. Though she would enjoy soaking in the hot water of a shower and getting cleaned, she was very tired and getting some shut eye was essential. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering her towel and change of clothes, she was about to head to the bathroom connected to their dorm room when she hears a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you forgot your keys again Rose!” She calls out as she heads for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finn?!” She was surprised as she swung the door open and there stood her boyfriend and his wide grin and a duffel bag. “What are you doing here?!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rey!” Finn closes the gap and envelops her in a tight squeeze of a hug. “I’m here to surprise you for Valentine’s Day weekend!” They pull apart before locking lips in a deep kiss. Oh how she missed this she thought as she proved her tongue into his mouth, begging for entrance and Finn was more than willing to comply. Though Finn attended university just half an hour away, classes had taken up a lot of their time and the only time they had to talk were at night before bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey backs up and pulls him inside the room before kicking the door shut. Once the door was closed, she took control again and pushed him against the door and sneakily locks the door again, all the while assaulting his mouth with her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they gained a semblance of control, Finn asks her. “So, what were you doing before I showed up?” He eyes her up and down as she was wearing just some shorts and a tank top, her hair in their signature three buns. It was simple yet Finn found it endearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was about to shower before you showed up.” She huffs, feigning annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a good thing I showed up when I did because I wouldn’t want you wasting water on a second shower.” He looks at her as a way of insinuating something more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey quickly catches on before playfully smacking him on his chest. “Shut up Finn. Well we might as well get </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty </span>
  </em>
  <span>before taking a shower.” She grins at him. Taking his hands in hers, she leads them to her bed, practically throwing him onto his back as she jumps on top of him, straddling him. She leans down and kisses him again as her fingers and hands work to remove his clothes. His own doing the same to her, smoothing a hand to her behind and to the hem of her tank top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Valentine’s Day Weekend was already off to a great start. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You’ve made it this far and for that I want to thank you. If you have any feedback, I would love to hear them so please, they’re all appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>